Reencontros
by Thulha
Summary: Anos depois um cavaleiro retorna para reencontrar seus antigos companheiros e uma amiga epecial. Fic pro meu Shun
1. capitulo 1

**REENCONTROS**

A mansão estava viva novamente. Desde que fôra totalmente reformada, depois daquele infeliz ataque que a destruíra quase que completamente, ninguém mais havia estado ali. Aquela que antes vivia cheia de vida, jovens cavaleiros, empregados por toda parte, meninos que se divertiam jogando bola depois de um dia exaustivo de treinos, parecia estar morta. Realmente a vida naquela casa era intensa. Mas por ironia do destino ou vontade dos Deuses, ela havia sido abandonada a própria sorte sendo entregue ao pó e ao esquecimento e por muitos anos não se via uma só alma a vagar por aqueles cômodos.

A intenção de Saori , assim que se encerrassem as batalhas, era retornar com seus cavaleiros e continuar com o trabalho na fundação, mas nem tudo a Deusa podia prever. Ao fim das batalhas cada cavaleiro partiu, seguindo o rumo de sua própria vida. Como aquela casa era muito grande para que só ela e Tatsume vivessem, decidiu trancar as portas da mansão e viver com seu fiel mordomo e amigo em uma casa mais simples que possuía. Desde então aquelas portas nunca mais haviam sido abertas... não até aquele dia.

Era uma manhã ensolarada e agradável de sexta-feira, os preparativos haviam começado cedo, bem antes do sol nascer. A movimentação de empregados era grande, havia muita coisa a ser feita e em muito pouco tempo, pois os hóspedes haveriam de chegar naquele mesmo dia.

Saori observava tudo à distância e seus olhos brilhavam, tamanha era sua expectativa.

- Como estão indo as coisas, Tatsume? – Saori perguntava apreensiva, com medo de que a arrumação não acabasse antes que todos chegassem.

- Não se preocupe, senhorita. – Tatsume respondeu, e se encaminhando em direção a mansão – Não deixarei que esses molengas descansem um só minuto.

Saori ficou a observar o seu mordomo se afastar e se deixou levar por seus pensamentos – "Tantos anos se passaram, para ser exata sete anos, e meus cavaleiros se foram, cada um seguindo sua vida. Gostaria de revê-los unidos mais uma vez. Saber como vão as coisas, no homem em que cada um se tornou....é verdade que eu mantenho contato com muitos deles e com certa freqüência, mas vê-los juntos novamente seria uma alegria muito grande ao meu coração, ainda mais quando sei que eles só estiveram todos ao meu lado em momentos de muita luta, dor e sofrimento....Quero proporcionar isso a eles, essa reunião, esse reencontro, mas só que agora em momentos de muita alegria....meus fiéis amigos....e pensar que estive com Seiya mês passado, ele parecia bem, animado e brincalhão como sempre. Ele vinha me ver sempre que podia, saber como eu estava, se me encontrava em algum perigo. Típico do Seiya.....Via o Shiryu com uma certa freqüência também, sempre acompanhado de Shunrei, não sei que tipo de relação havia entre os dois mas torcia para que fossem felizes. Hyoga também, sempre me visitava quando vinha ao Japão, ele ficava longos períodos na Sibéria mas sempre regressava, tinha se recuperado do ferimento em sua visão e estava bem. Já o Ikki eu só cheguei a ver uma vez, veio saber como eu estava e me perguntou também se eu tinha notícias de seu irmão, depois disso nunca mais o vi. Mas quem me preocupava realmente era justo o seu irmão, Shun. Ele havia partido logo após o fim das batalhas, na época eu sentia que alguma coisa estava diferente, mas ele não deixava transparecer nenhum sentimento que pudesse denunciá-lo, sempre com um sorriso amável no rosto. A última lembrança que tenho dele era a de sua despedida, no cais, de onde partiria num navio para o que sobrou da ilha de Andrômeda. Ele havia mencionado na ocasião que estava partindo para cumprir uma promessa que tinha feito a si mesmo e a uma pessoa por quem ele guardava grande admiração e respeito, June. Que por sinal também estava lá junto com todos. Ela sabia que Shun estava partindo não só para reconstruir a ilha mas como também sua alma. E eu sabia que o coração dela estava apertado e que por trás daquela máscara ela chorava silenciosamente, cheguei mais perto para confortá-la enquanto ele partia. Desde então nunca mais tivemos notícias dele".

Saori estava tão centrada em seus pensamentos que não percebeu quando uma pessoa se aproximara.

- Saori... Saori! – June a chamava, tinham se tornado grandes amigas – Você está bem? Parece tão longe. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- June! Não te esperava aqui.... eu estava distraída e não te vi chegar, me desculpe. – Saori parecia um pouco desconsertada mas logo tratou de dar um forte abraço na amiga – Não se preocupe, eu só estava pensando...

- Já sei! Devem ser os preparativos. Eu já devia saber..... eu te disse que era muita coisa para um dia só! – disse June, convencida de sua certeza.

- Não, não é isso. Quanto a casa, não há com o que se preocupar. Tatsume está cuidando de tudo pra mim. – Saori continua, virando-se para observar a casa – Eu estava pensando nos meus amigos.... estou muito ansiosa para revê-los juntos novamente.

Saori se virou para June e percebeu um brilho diferente em seus olhos ao lhe dizer essas últimas palavras.

- E parece que não sou só eu que estou ansiosa, não é June? – Saori brincava com a amiga, que ficava cada vez mais envergonhada.

- Como assim? Não sei do que você está falando. – June se fazia de desentendida.

- Estou falando de um certo cavaleiro de Andrômeda....você conhece? Se não me engano o nome dele é mesmo?......há sim, Shun! – Saori sempre se divertia quando tocava nesse assunto com ela.

- Tudo bem, Saori! Eu nunca consigo esconder nada de você mesmo. Eu estou muito preocupada com ele e não vejo a hora de poder vê-lo. – June continuava, agora com uma certa tristeza na voz – Você acha que ele vem?

- Não se preocupe, June – Saori retomava um ar sério novamente – Tenho certeza de que ele não irá nos desapontar.

- Vou confiar em você, Saori – dizia agora uma June mais esperançosa.

- Pode confiar!... Mas agora vou indo, eu ainda tenho que ir lá dentro ver o que o Tatsume está aprontando. E você trate de voltar pra casa e acabe de arrumar suas coisas que eu também estou te esperando aqui mais tarde. Tudo Bem? – Saori dizia enquanto segurava as mãos da amiga, lhe passando um pouco de confiança.

- Tudo bem, Saori. Vejo você mais tarde então!

June caminhou por cerca de trinta minutos até chegar em seu apartamento. Ela havia mudado muito desde então. Tinha abandonado a máscara, uma vez que não era mais obrigatório o seu uso e não se dedicava mais tanto a vida de amazona, perdendo um pouco o interesse pelas lutas. O seu último confronto, com Shun, havia mudado algo nela que ainda não podia compreender.

June arrumava sua mala com ansiedade, afinal, haveria de passar uma semana na mansão dos Kido, juntamente com todos os cavaleiros de bronze, algumas garotas que viviam no orfanato na época e mais algumas amigas de Saori, como ela mesma. Na verdade ela estava mais nervosa que ansiosa, pois haveria de reencontrar uma pessoa muito especial que a muito não via.

Saori fizera bem quando teve aquela bendita idéia de reunir todas aquelas crianças, que hoje já eram homens e mulheres formados, para retornarem àquela mansão que um dia fora seu lar. Rever aqueles rostos novamente que só se tinham na memória como crianças e tentar reconhecê-los agora como homens e mulheres era uma idéia que enchia o seu coração de entusiasmo.

No final da tarde os hóspedes começavam a chegar. Felizmente tudo havia corrido bem e a mansão estava pronta para recebê-los. June tinha chegado cedo, queria ir se enturmando aos poucos, pois muitos dos que ali estariam ela ainda não conhecia.

A casa encheu-se rapidamente. A noite já havia caído a algumas horas e quase todos já haviam chegado. A movimentação no interior da casa era intensa, pessoas se reconhecendo, velhas amizades de infância sendo relembradas, os risos e a conversa soavam alto. Em um canto do enorme salão quatro rapazes conversavam.

- Estou tão feliz em revê-los...nunca pensei que ficariam tanto tempo longe – Seiya dizia entre uma lágrima e outra – eu quero que saibam que eu....que eu AMO vocês! – disse praticamente gritando, chamando a atenção de todos ao redor.

- Também estávamos com saudade, mas.... não acha que está exagerando um pouco? – Dizia Shiryu, meio encabulado, tentando conter o amigo.

- E fala mais baixo! Olha só, tá todo mundo olhando. – Hyoga dizia enquanto tampava a boca de Seiya – Quer matar a gente de vergonha?

- Se der mais um escândalo desses eu juro que te mato e mando o corpo de presente pra Saori – já dizia um Ikki meio descontrolado.

- Eu sabia que vocês também me amavam, mas não pensei que fosse tanto!...Venham cá meus amigos me dêem um abraço! – dizia Seiya se atirando nos braços dos três.

- Esse cara é normal? – Ikki pensava alto, tentando achar uma resposta plausível para a cena bizarra que acabara de presenciar.

* * *

espero que estejam gostando pq vai vir mais por aí...aguardem

Desculpa qualquer coisa, é que eu ainda sou nova nisso....


	2. capitulo 2

Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de pedir mil desculpas pela demora mas eu que eu tive uns probleminha com meu pc... mas enfim.....aí está...

* * *

Reencontros

Capítulo 2

Já passava um pouco das nove horas quando Saori pediu que servissem o jantar. Chamou a todos, os convidando para se sentarem à mesa e se servirem à vontade, e assim o jantar se estendeu animadamente noite afora.

Eram quase onze e meia da noite e aos poucos a mesa foi se esvaziando, as pessoas iam se retirando, umas desejando boa noite, outras simplesmente se levantavam e indo para seus respectivos quartos. No fim, poucos ainda restavam na mesa. Um fio de esperança ainda impedia que uma delas fosse dormir, embora fosse o enorme cansaço que sentia.

- Ele não vem, não é mesmo? – June perguntava para Saori que estava sentada ao seu lado, na mesa.

- Não se preocupe tanto, June. Eu tenho certeza de que ele virá.... se não for hoje, talvez amanhã...mas ele virá. Não seja tão ansiosa! – dizia Saori, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não é isso, Saori. É que eu estou com muitas saudades e não vejo a hora de poder vê-lo. – June percebeu um sorriso diferente brotar no rosto de Saori – Você sabe que ele é uma pessoa maravilhosa, sempre disposto a ajudar o próximo e também o melhor amigo que já tive. Eu o considerava como um irmão que nunca tive e de quem eu sempre cuidava quando se feria.... eu só estou preocupada, tanto tempo sem notícias....é só isso.

- Tudo bem, June, eu entendo, não precisa se justificar tanto. – Saori tentava esfriar um pouco os ânimos.

- É que eu não quero que você pense que seja outra coisa, o que eu tenho certeza que você está pensando.

- Pensando em quê? O que as moças tanto cochicham, heim? – Jabu, que viera dar boa noite, já se intrometia na conversa.

- Com certeza o que quer que seja, não é da sua conta. – Hyoga, que também já ia dormir, tratou logo de cortar as asinhas de Jabu.

- Qual o seu problema, Hyoga? Porque não vai cuidar da sua vida? – Jabu o encarava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Pois é, eu acho que você deveria fazer o mesmo também. – Hyoga dá as costas para Jabu, se virando para as duas e ignorando-o por completo – Senhorita Saori, June, boa noite. – e ele se retira, sem mais delongas.

- Não pense que isso vai ficar assim seu... – Jabu é interrompido por Saori que já estava cansada daquela discussão sem sentido.

- Já chega Jabu! Não precisamos disso pra estragar a noite. Vá dormir, você também deve estar cansado. Boa noite! – Saori não queria mais que aquela situação se prolongasse.

- Me desculpe, não foi a minha intenção. Boa noite para as duas. – Jabu se retira ainda meio contrariado.

As duas eram as únicas que ainda restavam na sala de jantar. Já era muito tarde e aquele episódio que havia acabado de ocorrer foi um ponto final para aquele dia exaustivo, mas muito gratificante, de reencontros e boas lembranças. Por insistência de Saori, June achou mesmo que o melhor a se fazer era dormir, pois de nada adiantaria ficar acordada, e mesmo porque, a noite haveria de ser longa...

Um apito soava alto, um som grave e forte que anunciava a proximidade de um navio vindo de muito longe. O cais estava deserto pois sua chegada não era aguardada àquela hora da madrugada, uma vez que um tempo muito ruim com fortes ventos e chuvas torrenciais não permitiram que o navio partisse do local planejado na hora prevista.

A madrugada estava congelante, ventos fortes e com direções indefinidas que cortavam a pele como navalha, a temperatura com certeza devia estar abaixo de zero. Raios cortavam o céu negro da cidade provocando clarões e estrondos assustadores e uma forte chuva começava a cair.

Com o navio já ancorado, os tripulantes desciam apressados, se dispersando e sumindo na escuridão. Eles com certeza não haveriam de querer ficar muito tempo expostos à chuva e ao frio. Por último descia um rapaz com apenas uma mala, de tamanho médio em uma das mãos, o vento e a chuva faziam com que seus cabelos insistissem em cair sobre seu rosto, o obrigando a arrumá-los a todo instante. Certamente não estava vestido apropriadamente para aquelas condições de clima, fazendo com que todo seu corpo se arrepiasse a cada rajada de vento. Isso não era problema para ele, pois já havia treinado em condições muito piores antes, mas o vento gélido e a chuva incomodavam um pouco.

O capitão observava intrigado e ao mesmo tempo penalizado a situação do pobre rapaz, ele se perguntava como aquele moço estava agüentando esse frio com apenas uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de malha, que por sinal estavam totalmente molhados.

- Ei, você! Espere um momento! – o capitão corria em sua direção para poder alcançá-lo – Pegue! Quero que leve isso. – ele lhe entrega a capa de chuva que estava usando – Não é muito, mas deve te proteger um pouco da chuva.

- Muito obrigado senhor, mas não posso aceitá-la. – ele lhe devolve a capa com um sorriso amistoso no rosto – Você precisa mais dela do que eu. Coloque-a. Vou ficar com a consciência pesada se o senhor pegar um resfriado....mas mesmo assim muito obrigado por se preocupar comigo.

- Tudo bem, meu jovem, vejo que é muito educado. Isso é raro nos dias de hoje. O meu nome é Rogers, Capitão Rogers. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – ele estende a mão para que possam se cumprimentar.

- E eu me chamo Shun Amamya. O prazer foi todo meu, senhor....quer dizer, Capitão Rogers. – ele também lhe estende a mão e se cumprimentam, ambos com um belo sorriso no rosto.

Shun se despede de seu novo amigo e segue logo o rumo da mansão dos Kido. Havia pensado em passar o resto da noite em um hotel, visto que já passava de uma e meia da madrugada, mas além de todos estarem lotados ou fechados, não havia trago dinheiro suficiente. O jeito encontrado foi mesmo ir andando, o que levaria mais um bom tempo.

As ruas estavam escuras e desertas. A cada passo que dava, o frio e a chuva pareciam que iam aumentando mais e mais. Estava preocupado com o que dizer quando chegasse, certamente todos haveriam de estar dormindo, não poderia simplesmente chegar e ir tocando a campainha, o que certamente faria com que quase todos da casa acordassem.

O tempo passava rápido e quando se deu conta já podia avistar a mansão no fim da estrada. O portão que dava acesso a casa estava trancado, não haveria outro jeito senão pulá-lo. A chuva agora caía fina e um denso nevoeiro encobria todo o caminho e arredores. Caminhou devagar para que não tropeçasse em nada no caminho, já que não se podia ver nem um palmo a sua frente, o que acabou sendo inevitável, caindo de cara em uma enorme poça de lama.

Agora sim ele tinha realmente com o quê se preocupar. Como era de se esperar não havia ninguém acordado, eram quase três horas da manhã, estava todo molhado, com fome, com frio e ainda por cima estava com lama até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Resolveu dar a volta em torno da casa pra ver se encontrava algum sinal de vida lá dentro ou arrumar uma maneira de chamar alguém ou até mesmo entrar na casa. Alguma coisa dizia que aquilo não iria acabar bem...

* * *

Em segundo lugar, agradecer pelas reviews, fiquei muito feliz com elas...não pensei que fosse tão bom receber reviews....e em ultimo lugar, pedir desculpas novamente..._isso tá ficando meio constrangedor_.... mas enfim...DESCULPA 


End file.
